Ginny's Diary
by magicalfeather411
Summary: .OneShot. Ginny was slowly but surely able to see the floor of her room now. She hadn’t cleaned it in ages. Searching through her dresser slots the redhead stumbled upon a dark brown leather covered book.


**A/N:** Just felt like takin a break from my other fan fics right now. Hope you like it.

----------

Ginny was slowly but surely able to see the floor of her room now. She hadn't cleaned it in ages. Searching through her dresser slots the red-head stumbled upon a dark brown leather covered book. She read the words engraved on the cover:

_Ginevera Molly Weasley's Private and Personal Diary. _

She slowly opened the book to the first page and began to read….

_September 1__st_

_Today was Ron's first day to Hogwarts. We dropped him, Fred, George, and Percy off at Platform 9 ¾. Just before we walked through the barrier a boy came up to us, he looked about Ron's age. He asked us how to get to the platform and when we told him you go through the wall he looked so surprised. Maybe he's muggle-born…? Oh well, anyway, he was __very__ cute. He looked so scared and innocent. Just before he went through the wall I wished him luck and he smiled at me! It was adorable! I hope Ron becomes his friend and tells us what his name is. His trunk said _**H.P.**_ I wonder what that stands for…? _

Ginny stopped, read it again, then stopped a second time staring at the initials she had written the first day she saw Harry. These were her exact thoughts on Harry even before she knew who he _really_ was. She was only 10 years old when she first laid eyes on him and she hasn't looked at any other boy the same way since. Ginny turned the page of the diary and read another entry.

_September 10__th_

_I haven't been able to stop thinking about that boy we saw at the station! I hope Ron writes to us soon! I can't wait to find out his name!_

"Wow," the young witch said under her breath, "I was so excited to know his name."

_September 28__th_

_Ron's just written to us! I better go see what he's said about the boy! ---- Oh my gosh! Ron says he has become best friends with the boy from the station and his name is…Harry Potter! That's what the _**H.P.**_ was on his trunk! Oh God, I think I'm in love with Harry Potter… the boy who lived! Who defeated You-Know-Who! _

Suddenly there was a knock on the door which in result made Ginny jump up and throw the book into the air.

"Ginny, dear" It was Mrs. Weasley, "Were going to eat soon alright?"

"Okay." Ginny answered

Before closing the door she said one more thing, "Ginny please clean up this room before you come down too. It's a mess."

"I know I was just…Okay I will." Ginny said and her mother closed the door. Ginny took a deep breath and picked up the book again to continue reading to the next page.

_October 15__th_

_I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter. I love Harry Potter._

Ginny skimmed the next few pages. They were all about Harry, each and every one of them about him. About how cute he was, and about how she was determined to get him to ask her out, and she promised herself she would not under any circumstances let herself become nervous around him. Ginny laughed at that part seeing that her whole first year all she would do was hide from him.

A few more minutes went by and Ginny continued reading. She hadn't stopped smiling since she found the book. It was until she got to her first year of Hogwarts that she stopped.

_September 25__th_

_Today I found this strange black diary tossed aside in on of the corridors on my way to Charms class. I decided to pick it up and return it later to the owner. The back of the book says Tom M. Riddle. I've never heard anyone at Hogwarts with that name…but when I tried to write in it the writing just disappeared! Sort of like evaporated! Then I wrote on one of the pages, 'My name is Ginny Weasley.' And almost like a miracle the book wrote back 'Hello my name is Tom Riddle.' It's like an angel or something is writing to me!_

"Some angel he was." She said under her breath as she turned the page.

_October 12__th_

_Tom is so wonderful! He listens to everything I have to say! Even the things about Harry. Oh he is just such a great person (or angel). He's told me that he has dark brown hair with brown eyes to match. He sounds very handsome. I wish I could see him!_

Ginny almost choked at this. To think she could have really _liked_ him! It was just disturbing on so many levels.

Suddenly there was another knock on the door which made Ginny shake but not as much as the first time. She had been sitting on the floor with her back turned to the door so she turned around to see who it was.

She smiled softly at the figure standing in her doorway and he smiled back at her. Still holding the book, she stood up and made her way over to the boy with emerald green eyes and unruly black hair. He smiled at her then looked down at what was in her hand.

"What's that?" he asked so softly that he was almost whispering.

Ginny looked down at the diary in her hands then tossed it to the ground. "That, was history."

---------------

**A/N: **That's it! Hope you liked it! Review please!

_Lily._


End file.
